Road Trip!
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are traveling to Konoha together and run into some interesting obstacles along the way. R&R please!
1. Beginning of Day 1

A/N Hey all! I know in the Shippuuden episodes it says that it takes three days to get to Suna, but lets use our imagination and pretend it takes one. I wrote this story before that episode, so… yeah. It doesn't really have any pairings, just hints at ShikaTem. So yeah, without further ado, I present Road Trip!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I really be writing on fanfiction? No. Everything in my stories would be in the show/manga. I don't own Naruto and sadly, I never will.

Temari groaned and rolled over as her alarm went off. And forced herself to get out of her warm bed. She walked to the bathroom and took her shower. In the middle of drying her hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Temari! Hurry your ass up! Gaara says we have to leave in an hour and I still have to take my shower!"

"OK, OK, just give me a second!" she yelled at Kankuro through the bathroom door.

When She opened the door 40 minutes later, Kankuro was standing outside looking impatient.

"What the hell took you so long? We only have 20 minutes!" he yelled at her.

"I had to dry my hair and brush my teeth!" she replied.

He rolled his eyes and pushed passed her into the bathroom to power-shower.

Temari walked downstairs with her suitcase to find Gaara sitting at the Kitchen table finishing up some paperwork.

"It's about time you came downstairs," he stated without looking up from his work, "What took you so long?"

Temari didn't answer him, but instead asked, "Why are you still doing paperwork? This is the whole reason we are visiting Kanoha. We –and by we I mean you- need a vacation."

He sighed and as he finished his last packet, "I know, I just need to finish this and… why do you have such a big suitcase? We're only going for 3 days!"

"Well, I need my PJs, a training outfit, a nice outfit incase Shikamaru wants to go out to dinner or something and two normal outfits. I also have three pairs of shoes (gym shoes, nice shoes and flip-flops) some shampoo and soap, and the hairdryer.

"The hairdryer?" Gaara asked.

Temari nodded.

"Temari where are you planning to plug it in?"

"Um… at the hotel?" she replied.

"There are usually hairdryers at hotels. Put it back," He ordered.

Temari sighed, "Alright fine."

As she took the hairdryer out of her bag, Kankuro rushed down the stairs, his hair still wet, and carrying both puppets and a giant sack.

Gaara sighed again, "Kankuro, do you really need both puppets?"

"Yes!" Kankuro answered, offended.

"It's just a bunch of extra weight to bring both," Temari told him.

"Coming from the girl who wanted to bring the hairdryer," Gaara said under his breath.

Temari glared at him and went to put the hairdryer back. Meanwhile, Gaara eyed Kankuro's bag.

"How much clothes did you pack?" he asked?

"Oh, these aren't clothes… it's food," Kankuro replies.

"Then where are your clothes?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, I didn't pack any."

"Eew! Did I just hear Kankuro say he didn't pack clothes?" Temari asked as she re-entered the room.

Gaara nodded then turned back to Kankuro, "What do you plan to sleep in?"

"My underwear," Kankuro answered simply.

Temari shuttered at the thought. Gaara just shook his head before glancing at the clock.

"Shit! We should've left an hour ago!" He exclaimed.

Temari picked up her suitcase and Kankuro picked up three more bags of chips and shoved them into his already overstuffed bag. Gaara picked up his gourd and a small backpack. They walked out the door and locked it before finally setting out.

"Kankuro I swear if you sing one more note, those puppets will be shoved up your ass!" Temari threatened through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't do that," Kankuro stated, "You love me too much!"

"Maybe she wouldn't, but I would!" Gaara reminded him.

For the hour they'd been walking, Gaara and Temari had been saranaded with 'She Will Be Loved', 'Just the Girl', some rap song they'd never heard before, and the Crazy Frog song 'Popcorn'. Both Gaara and Temari decided that Kankuro could sing when he tried, but today he just wasn't trying.

After Gaara threatened Kankuro, it was quiet for a few minutes, and while Gaara and Temari were enjoying it, Kankuro was getting bored quickly. He glanced at Temari and an idea popped into his head.

He slowly brought his hand up and poked her in the arm.

No reaction.

He tried again.

Still no reaction.

He poked her again, and again, and again. He could see his sister losing her temper, but that didn't stop him.

He poked her one last time before Temari said through clenched teeth, "Kankuro I'm warning you…"

He stopped and for a while it was silent again.

Kankuro again glanced at his sister.

'The good looking, skilled ninja gets ready to strike his annoying, blonde opponent…' he thought as he brought his hand up and poked her again.

"Kankuro, you are so dead!" Temari yelled as she rounded on him.

"What? You guys are so boring! I needed to entertain myself somehow!"

"You couldn't do anything better than poking me in the arm?"

"No!"

"Alright, you two are done," Gaara told them.

"He started it!" Temari whined.

"What are you, three?" Kankuro asked her sarcastically.

"I don't care who startedit, I'm going to finish it in about three seconds," Gaara said evenly.

Temari and Kankuro glanced nervously at eachother before Temari moved to the other side of Gaara. As they walked in silence again, Kankuro caught Temari's eye and stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same to him and Gaara glared at both of them.

Temari decided that to stay out of trouble she would listen to her CD player. She put the headphones on and cranked the volume.

Gaara and Kankuro both sighed as Evenecsence blaster from Temari's headphones.

"Temari, could you turn that down?" Kankuro asked.

She didn't seem to hear him. Instead she started singing along with the music. Gaara groaned. It wasn't that she was bad- she was actually pretty good- he just didn't feel like listening to 'Call Me When You're Sober' for the millionth time that week.

"Temari!" Kankuro said a little louder, "Turn it down!"

When she still didn't respond, Gaara snatched the CD player from her and turned it off.

"Hey!" Temari cried, "I was listening to that!"

"Unfortunatly, so were we," Kankuro muttered.

Temari glared at him, "At least I was on key"

"Are you implying something?" Kankuro asked.

"Okay guys," Garra interrupted, "Let's take a food break. Maybe you two will be less annoying with food in your stomachs."

"Food? Finally!" Kankuro exclaimed, suddenly perking up.

They sat under a tree and Kankuro pulled out a full bag of chips for each of them.

"I won't be able to eat all this!" Gaara exclaimed, "Do you have something smaller?"

"Or less fatty?" Temari added while looking at the nutrition facts on the back of the bag.

"Uh, let's see…" Kankuro said as he looked through his bag, "I have oreos, chips ahoy, orange chocolate, a gallon of ice cream, and peanut butter."

"A gallon of ice cream? Won't that melt?" Gaara pointed out.

"Then we'd better start eating it now!" Kankuro stated as he opened the ice cream, pulled a spoon out of his backpack and plunged it into the ice cream.

Temari and Gaara looked at their food choices. There wasn't much to choose from.

"You couldn't have brought anything healthy?" Temari asked him.

Kankuro stared at her blankly, "What would I want to do that?"

Teamri sighed and opened the oreos and took one. Gaara took one also. Temari took one look at the oreo and put it back.

"What's up?" Gaara asked her as he took a second oreo.

"It's like a lard sandwich. I'm sorry, but that's gross." She explained.

Gaara also put his oreo back and opened the chips ahoy. By the time Gaara had finished his third cookie, Kankuro had finished the whole thing of ice cream. Temari looked at the empty gallon of ice cream and declared that she wasn't hungry anymore. Gaara agreed and after Kankuro had had two chips ahoy, they set out again.

At about noon, Kankuro declared that he needed to use the little ninja's room.

"Kankuro, can't it wait?" Gaara asked, "We'll reach a village in about 20 minutes."

"But I really gotta go!" Kankuro whined.

"We'll be late enough as it is. Let's just keep moving." Gaara told him.

"But Gaara, I really, really, really, really, really-"

"Alright! I get it. Just find a tree and hurry it up!" Gaara interrupted.

It took Kankuro 10 minutes to find the "perfect tree". When he finally finished, he came back and the three walked at a faster pace than usual until they reached the small village.

"Finally!" Temari sighed happily, "A place that'll have real food!"

"Where should we go to eat?" Gaara asked.

"Fast food place!" Kankuro suggested.

"No fast food. How about a buffet or something?" Temari asked.

"Ew. People could sneeze on the food and no one would ever know." Kankuro pointed out.

"Well it's better than some of the shit that goes in fast food!" Temari retorted.

"You know what? I'll choose." Gaara decided.

He looked around until he found a place that had just about everything. When they got in the resteraunt, it took 15 minutes for them to be seated. It then took an hour to order and eat the food. After that, it took the waiter 20 minutes to bring them the check.

When they finally left the resteraunt, Temari said sarcastically, "Nice choice Gaara. That only took 2 hours."

"Shut up Temari." Gaara warned her.

She shrugged, "I'm just saying, a beffet would've been much faster."

"Fast food would've been the fastest. Hence FAST food." Kankuro pointed out.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Well there's nthing we can do about it now, so let's just keep moving."

They left the village and walked along the path. It was silent for a few minutes until Kankuro stated, "I'm bored."

"Well deal with it." Gaara told him. "We still have a ways to go."

Kankuro sighed. This trip was getting more and more boring.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Does it LOOK like we're there?" Temari asked him.

He sighed again, "Well when will we get there?"

"At the rate we're going, probably never." Gaara told him

'It was silent for again until Kankuro declared they should play a game.

"Like what? It's not like we can play monoploly right now!" Gaara pointed out.

"Not a bored game. Like 'I SPY' or something," Kankuro explained.

Gaara declared there was no way in hell he would play I SPY, but Temari agreed.

"Okay, I'll go first," Kankuro decided. He observed his surroundings. There were trees…trees…and more trees.

"Um I SPY something tall."

Temari looked around, "A tree?"

"Right."

"My turn. I SPY something green," Temari stated.

"A tree"

"Yep."

"I SPY something vertical," Kankuro told her.

"A tree. I SPY something-"

"A tree."

"Dammit!" Temari exclaimed.

"Guys, there's nothing BUT trees." Gaara pointed out.

"Alright. I found one more thing other than a tree." Kankuro grinned.

Temari looked around, "What?'

"I SPY something with red hair."

"The brat!" Temari laughed.

Gaara glared at her, "Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope!" Temari replied.

He rolled his eyes.

"Temari, here's another one! What's short and never smiles?" Kankuro asked.

"Gaara!" Temari answered.

"Hey, I got one," Gaara stated, "What's tall, annoying, and going to be dead ina minute if he doesn't shut up?"

"Kankuro!" Temari laughed, "Good one!"

"Oh yeah? Well what's blonde, annoying and leaves her 'girl stuff' everywhere?" Kankuro asked.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a blonde?" Temari challenged him.

"Alright. I'd say I SPY is done. Find something else to entertain yourselves." Gaara ordered.

While the siblings thought of something to do, Kankuro started to hum quietly. It grew louder and louder until he was eventually singing.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!"

"Kankuro, please don't sing that it will be in my head forever!" Temari groaned.

"Alright fine," Kankuro gave in, "No more Small World. How about… IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

Temari groaned again as Kankuro continued and accidentally ran into Gaara who had stopped.

"What's up?" Temari asked him.

"Which way do we go from here?" He asked.

Temari looked ahead to see that the path split into two.

"I don't know." Temari answered.

"It's peanutbutterjelly, peanutbutterjelly, peanutbutterjelly with a baseball bat!" Kankuro continued.

"Kankuro, shut up for a sec." Temari ordered.

Kankuro looked at the fork in the road, "Shouldn't you know the way?" He asked her.

"Why would I know the way?" She asked.

"Don't you go to Konoha like once a week?" He asked.

"No. Once a month. And someone usually comes to escort me there. I don't pay attention to where I'm going." She shrugged.

"And I'm guessing this 'someone' is Shikamaru. That would explain why you don't pay attention to where your going. You're too focused on how 'smart and funny and cute he is'" Kankuro imitated his sister.

She glared at him, "It's not always Shikamaru. Once it Was Sakura and TenTen, and another couple times it was Ino or Hinata or someone."

"Then why don't you pay attention to when THEY take you?" Gaara sked.

"Because we talk. That's what girls do Gaara. They talk." Temari told him.

"Well I figured that out," Gaara rolled his eyes, "But couldn't you talk and pay attention to where you were going?"

Temari looked from one path to the other, "I think it's left."

"You think or you know?" Gaara asked.

"I think." Temari told him.

"Well if she thinks left, then let's go right." Kankuro stated.

Temari glared at him, but stayed silent.

"Right it is." Gaara agreed.

"Hey!" Temari cried, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am when you KNOW. When you THINK, it's a different story." Gaara explained.

"But I really think it's left. What if Kanuro's wrong? It wouldn't be the first time." Temari said.

"Hey!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Gaara ignored him, "If it is left, we'll turn around and go back."

"Alright, but I really think it's left…" Temari sighed.

The three siblings walked down the path, arguing randomly along the way. When they stopped to have a snack, Temari looked around.

"Alright. Now I KNOW this isn't the right way. There should've been a village around here somewhere," She told Gaara.

Gaara groaned, "Alright. We'll turn around. Kankuro, Let's go."

"But I haven't finished eating yet!" He complained

"Then walk and eat at the same time." Temari suggested.

Kankuro packed all his food into his bag (save a bag of chips) and the three siblings turned around to walk back the way they came.

A/N: So there's Chapter 1. Review Please!

I did use this conversation from Brother Bear. I don't own that either.


	2. End of Day 1 and Day 2

A/N Hello One and All! I'm back! Sorry about the bad spelling on the other chapter. I didn't spell check. I might redo that chapter later. Here's Road Trip chapter 2! I bet you're very excited. Anyway, I don't own Naruto. :' (

About two hours later, they finally reached the village that Temari was talking about.

"Ha! I told you so!" Temari gloated.

"Whatever," Gaara grumbled, "Let's just find something to eat.

They wandered the village for about 15 minutes until they agreed on something to eat. This restaurant was a bit faster than the other one they went to. It took about an hour to order, eat, and pay. As they walked out of the village, Temari pointed out a nice looking hotel.

"Maybe we should stay here for the night. It looks really nice," She suggested.

"No, let's just keep moving. We can get another hour or so of travel in. We'll stop at the next village to spend the night."

Temari nodded and they set off again.

When they reached the next village, they found a motel and checked in. As they dragged themselves, they noticed how unclean it was. At one point Kankuro put is hand on the railing, and when he lifted it up, there was a wad of gum stuck to it. Temari almost on a mouse trap, and Gaara swore he heard someone on the phone saying he needed to get out fast because the ANBU were coming for him.

When the three reached their room, they found there was only one bed, and one bathroom instead of the two that were promised them. The bed had blankets that were a pale yellow color. Temari guessed they were supposed to be white. The floors were covered in...no one really knew what it was, but it was gross.

Gaara opened the curtains (which were also a pale yellowish color) to find the windows covered in lady bugs. He quickly closed the curtains, and went to turn on a light. There were two problems, however. 1. The light switch was stuck, and 2. Even if it wasn't, the lightbulb was burnt out.

"I don't even want to know," Gaara decided as he wiped his hand on his pants.

Temari dropped her bag on the bed only to have a puff of dust fly up at her and into her face. Suddenly, Gaara and Temari heard Kankuro calling them from the closet.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to a blob in the corner of the closet.

"I'm not sure," Gaara said as he examined it from a safe distance.

"Is it...breathing?" Temari asked, horrified.

Kankuro took a hanger and bent it so it was straight and poked at the blob. It growled back at him and Temari screamed as the three of them bolted out of the closet. They closed the door and placed a broken wooden chair in front of it.

After a few more minutes of exploring their hotel room, Gaara decided he'd take his shower then to avoid arguing over it in the morning. He walked into the bathroom and walked right back out.

"Someone grab my shoes." He ordered.

"Why?" Temari asked him, "You're taking a shower."

"Come look at the bathtub." He told her.

She (along with Kankuro) walked into the bathroom and peered into the bathtub. It was completely black on the inside, even though the rest of the tub was white.

"That is the second nastiest thing I've seen today." Kankuro informed them.

"First being the blob?" Temari asked him.

"Yeah." he replied.

Kankuro and Temari left the bathroom so Gaara could shower. Temari looked around the disgusting room. They should've already been in Konoha by now! Instead they were only about halfway there. If they were in Konoha, they'd be in a nice warm hotel, with good food, and she wouldn't be sharing a room with her brothers. Too bad they weren't in Konoha.

"This place is gross. And boring. It's worse than bing on the road with you guys! I mean, there's not even a T.V.!" Kankuro complained, "I know what I'll do! I'll sing!"

"Kankuro, please, not now." Temari said wearily, "I have a killer headache already."

"Please Temari!" Kankuro begged, "It's a great song!"

Temari sighed, "You know what? I don't care. Go ahead. Sing."

"Yes!" Kankuro cheered.

He then burst out singing Sexy Back, and did a dance he choreographed. Temari sat down on a chair that broke the instant her butt hit the seat. Kankuro stopped singing to point and laugh at his sister.

"Ow!" Temari exclaimed, "I'm not that fat am I?"

Kankuro, being the great younger brother he was, laughed harder and nodded.

"Hey!" Temari growled.

Instead of apologizing, Kankuro started up Sexy Back again, "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave..."

At that exact moment, Gaara walked out of the bathroom. He looked at the singing and dancing and then at Temari on the ground looking extremely pissed..

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he looked between his two siblings.

"Don't. Ask." Temari growled through clenched teeth, glaring at Kankuro.

"I don't think I wanna know anyways." Gaara decided, "Oh, and Temari? You might wanna get off the floor. You don't know what's been there."

Temari stood up quickly and shuddered.

"Ew! How come we didn't stay at the other hotel I pointed out earlier?" Temari asked, "It looked so much...cleaner."

"Because our luck sucks," Gaara told her.

Temari sighed and looked at the bed, "One bed. Three of us. I see this going badly."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor." Gaara stated.

"Me neither." Temari told him.

"What are we talking about?" Kankuro asked as he finished his song.

"We're talking about who gets to sleep on the bed." Temari tod him.

Kankuro looked from the bed to the floor, "I'm not sure which is more disgusting in this case."

"Well since you don't care, I'll take the bed." Temari stated.

"I never said that!" Kankuro argued.

"Well, I'm the youngest, so I should get it!" Gaara pointed out.

"Well, I'm the oldest!" Temari retorted, "I should get it!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm the middle child! I never get anything!" Kankuro complained.

"Which is exactly why you're not getting this!" Gaara told him.

"Okay guys! Let's stop arguing for a sec." Temari ordered, "There's enough room for two on the bed."

"Then who gets the floor?" Gaara asked.

The three siblings decided that paper, scissors rock would be the best idea. For the first round, Gaara did rock, Temari did paper, and Kankuro did scissors. The next round, Gaara did paper, Temari did scissors, and Kankuro did rock. The third round, Gaara did scissors, Temari did rock, and Kankuro did paper.

"This isn't going anywhere," Gaara sighed.

"Well, we need someway to decide." Temari groaned.

Just then a mouse ran in the middle of the group and over Temari's foot.

Temari kept herself from screaming and said, "Maybe all of us can fit on the bed."

The two boys agreed and Temari and Gaara changed into their pajamas.

"Guys! I don't have anything to change into!" Kankuro whined.

"You should've brought some clothes instead of junk food!" Gaara told him.

"I'm gonna go buy something." Kankuro decided.

"Kankuro, It's like, 8:30. Not much will be open." Temari warned.

Kankuro ignored her, "I'll be back."

"Do you even have any money?" Gaara asked as Kankuro was walking out the door.

Kankuro thought a moment then asked, "Can I borrow some cash, Gaara?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and handed his brother some money.

"Thanks bro." Kankuro called over his shoulder as he left the room.

An hour later, Kankuro walked into the room carrying a bag. He looked around to see Temari passed out on the bed. Gaara was looking out the window.

"Back." Kankuro grunted as he trudged into the bathroom to change.

As soon as he walked out, Gaara turned to face him, "That only took up an hour of your time."

"There was only one fucking store open and it was at the other side of town." Kankuro complained.

Gaara looked at Kankuro's choice of clothing. He was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'I eat glue'. His pants were even more odd than the shirt. They were pin-striped sweats that were bright yellow and purple.

"Nice pants. Are you planning on joining the circus?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"They were on clearance." Kankuro shrugged.

"I can see why." Gaara said as he rolled his eyes.

Kankuro walked over to the bed and shoved Temari to the other side of the bed and flopped down next to her.

"You gonna sleep or what?" He asked his brother.

"Eventually." Gaara answered.

"Okay. Night." Kankuro mumbled as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Temari woke up by rolling off the bed. She stood up and stretched. She was stiff from sleeping all curled up so there was enough room for her brothers on the bed. She looked down at them and smiled. Kankuro was sprawled out and Gaara was curled up in a little ball at the end of the bed.

She looked up at the clock and gasped. 9:00? They should've been on the road an hour ago!

"Twerp! Dumb Ass! Up! We gotta get going!" She shouted as she shook her brothers awake.

"5 more minutes." Kankuro mumbled.

"No. We gotta get ready to go! It's 9:00!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her stuff and ran into the bathroom to power-shower and brush her teeth.

"9:00?" Gaara asked, waking up quickly, "We should've left an hour ago!"

Kankuro dragged himself out of bed and to the window.

"It's too dark to be 9:00. The clock must be off." He mumbled sleepily.

Gaara joined him at the window, "No, the clock is right. It's just really cloudy."

"So now it's going to rain? Perfect. Just our luck." Kankuro said sarcastically. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Temari, hurry up! We wanna leave before it starts raining!"

"I'm coming!" Temari called from inside the bathroom.

A few moments later, Temari waked out of the bathroom, her blonde hair dripping wet.

"There's no hair dryer. I told you we should've brought ours!" She told Gaara.

He just rolled his eyes and Kankuro walked into the bathroom to take is shower.

About an hour later, the siblings were back on the road after breakfast (which Kankuro insisted on having), going back to the hotel because Temari forgot something after they'd been traveling for 15 minutes, and a 5 minute bathroom break.

"Hey! I know what we should do! Let's have a family sing-along!" Kankuro suggested.

Temari and Gaara looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Temari asked him.

"Oh, come one you guys! It'll be fun! I'll pick the first song!" Kankuro insisted.

"No." Gaara told him, "I am not singing. Especially not anything you pick."

"Party pooper." Kankuro pouted.

"Hey, Kankuro! I have an idea! Let's play the quiet game! Whoever's quiet the longest wins!" Temari suggested.

"What do they win?" Kankuro asked suspiciously.

Temari glanced at Gaara and he answered, "No chores for a week. And food."

"Food?" Kankuro asked, his eyes widened, "I like food!"

"You can have all the food you want if you win!" Temari encouraged him.

"Okay! When do we start?" Kankuro asked.

"Right...Now!" Temari told him.

As it became silent, Gaara and Temari smiled at each other.

'Nice idea!' Gaara mouthed to her.

'Thanks. I wonder how long it'll last?' Temari mouthed back.

'We can only hope the rest of the trip.' Gaara thought hopefully.

They walked in silence for about 20 minutes before Temari notice movement out of the corner of her eye. She tried to see what it was, but the forest was too thick. She was about to signal to the others to be on their toes, when she noticed someone sneaking up behind Gaara with a kunai.

"Gaara! Look out!" Temari shouted as she took her fan off her back.

"Ha! Temari lost!" Kankuro gloated.

"Kankuro, that's not exactly the most important thing to worry about right now!" Temari shouted as she sent the guy behind Gaara flying using the cutting whirlwind jutsu..

Five more guys came out from the forest and began to attack.

"Oh, right," Kankuro said as he took the puppets off his back.

Three men surrounded Gaara and started to attack, but the sand protected him. While the three were distracted with Gaara, Temari prepared to attack. Before she could, however, one guy rammed into her and sent her flying into a tree.

She stood up slowly, "Great. This day just keeps getting better and better."

She looked over at the guy who attacked her to find he had opened her suitcase and was throwing stuff everywhere.

"Hey!" Temari yelled as he pocketed something from her suitcase.

"Dammit!" Temari growled as she started picking her clothes up off the road.

Temari turned to see how her brothers were doing. Kankuro was trying to get one guy trapped inside of Kuroari. Gaara had a shield of sand infront of him. One guy tried to get around the sand shield, but Gaara used the sand that wasn't part of the shield to perform sand coffin/sand burial. Temari decided he was doing alright, and went to go help out Kankuro. She used her fan to create enough wind to send the guy flying backwards into the puppet. Kankuro trapped him and grinned at his sister.

"Thanks Blondie."

"Any time Dumb Ass." she retorted.

They both turned to look at Gaara as he finished with the last of the attackers.

Temari looked around and counted the bodies, "1,2,3,4, the one we didn't get is 5...wait a minute, weren't there-"

She was interrupted by a cry of pain from Gaara. She spun around just in time to see a guy pull a kinfe out of Gaara's shoulder and pull his wallet out of his pocket. Temari and Kankuro ran to Gaara as the other guy took off into the forest.

"Oh shit! This isn't good!" Temari exclaimed.

Kankuro rolled his eyes at her, "No shit!"

"I'll be fine," Gaara grunted, "Someone get the medical kit. Who has it?"

"Temari does," Kankuro said as he pointed to her.

"No, Gaara brought it," Temari told him.

"And I thought Kankuro had it." Gaara sighed.

"Great." Kankuro mumbled.

"Konoha is only about an hour away. We'll just carry him." Temari instructed.

Kankuro asked, "And by we you mean-?"

"You." Temari finished as she gathered the rest of her clothes and shoved them in her suitcase.

"I thought so." Kankuro sighed as he placed his puppets on his back and picked Gaara up.

Temari picked up Kankuro and Gaara's bags and they started to walk. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from above them.

Temari looked up, "Oh no. It's going to-"

Just then, it started to rain. Not just a little though. It started to pour.

"Shit." Gaara groaned.

"Come on let's hurry! The sooner we get to Konoha, the sooner we get out of the rain!" Kankuro yelled.

An hour later the siblings were standing in front of Konoha's gates. Kankuro called up to to see if anyone would let them in.

When no one answered, he repeated himself louder. There was still no response.

"Maybe they're on lunch break." He guessed.

"Well, we need to get in!" Temari whined.

The rain was still going and all three siblings were soaked to the bone. After about 20 minutes of calling up to the tower, someone showed up.

"Hey! Can we get in?" Kankuro yelled to him.

The guard stuck his head out of the tower and looked down at them. He disappeared and the gate opened. When the gate opened, two guards were standing in their way.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm Gaara of the desert, the kazekage, and these are my siblings." Gaara told them.

"I'm sure you are." The other guard scoffed. 'You're what? "15?"

"Yeah," Gaara replied.

"We're going to have to take you to see the Hokage." The first guard told them.

"Alright," Kankuro shrugged, "She's just gonna tell you what we told you."

The guards bound all of their hands so they "didn't get any ideas" and headed to the Hokage's office.

When they walked inside Tsunade's office, she smiled, "Gaara! Kankuro! Temari! We were wondering when you'd show up!"

"So this IS the kazekage then?" The first guard asked.

"Yes, who did you think it was?" Tsunade snapped.

"My apologies," The guard said as he bowed.

He signaled to the other guard to cut the ropes that were binding the siblings hands.

Gaara sat down out of exhaustion.

Tsunade cast a glance at him, "You. Hospital. Now."

He nodded and was about to stand up when the door burst open and Sakura ran in the room.

"Tsunade-sama! We've all been talking and we think they should be here by now! We should-" She cut herself off when she saw the three of them sitting in the room.

"Oh, you're here. Thank goodness!" She sighed.

"Yep," Kankuro smiled, "We're here."

"What happened to you three? You look like shit run over twice!" She asked as she looked them over.

The three siblings were soaked, Gaara was bleeding and all three of them looked like they needed sleep.

"Don't ask." Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari said in unison.

"Well, everyone's been worried sick. I'll take Kankuro and Temari to their hotel and Gaara to the hospital." She told Tsunade.

"Thanks Sakura," Temari said gratefully.

Sakura smiled, "No problem. It's too bad you guys got here so late though."

"Why?" Kankuro asked, confused.

"Because," She told them, "You'll have to start the trip back tomorrow!"

A/N: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Review people!! Come on! And to all B.A.F.L people: yes I used the line! she looks like shit run over twice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
